Something about you
by A.n.a love3
Summary: Claire's brother Mark convinces her to enroll in an all boys school.Forget-Me-Not Valley high is known for handsome boys,and among them is the mysterious Skye. Can Claire hide her secret for two years?Or will she be discovered too soon?
1. Decisions

You know that feeling in the pit of your stomach that tells you your doing something wrong?

my brother, Mark does not have it.

* * *

><p>"Please Claire all you have to do is stay there at least for two years and I'll come back I promise"<p>

Mark had asked me to transfer to an all boys high school called Forget-Me-Not Valley high,

so as to fill in for him so dad wouldn't skin his behind.

"Is there any coed schools?Anything else where I don't have to lie"

I very much enjoyed being a girl and the thought of hiding my gender made me very uneasy.

"Sis it's been 10 years since mom's death, and dad has been way too expecting of me besides..."

He shifted his eyes from the window to look over my appearance

"You could really pass off as a cute guy"

I faked a smile and socked him in his stomach.

"Ow! Ow! Jeez! It was meant to be a compliment"

He rubbed his stomach and smiled dreamily

"I want to live freely in a school where I can have many girlfriends and play soccer for the rest of my life"

So the truth comes out! That little weasel!

Although he does look very pitiful and

he did say the school fed really good food for breakfast, lunch and dinner...

"Fine you Irresponsible brother! but I'll have your head if you don't come back!"

Mark's eyes lit up and he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you sis! you have my word that I will be back!"

In his eyes I saw freedom, but in my mind I saw torture.

The next day I packed my bags, and had my hair cut just below my ears.

"I will kill you for this!" I shouted at Mark

"Oh come on! your hair was practically dragging on the ground you had to cut it sometime"

He was right but my mother who gave us our blond hair had it long and that's how I had wanted it...

On the other hand our blue eyes came from our father.

I could see the pain in Fathers eyes when he sees us, because we look so much like mother.

Actually Father used to be quite lively before,

yet he always was at work and when mom died he stopped coming home altogether.

Though he did call us on holidays but just to tell Mark about different schools that would be good for him.

"Hello! Claire do you hear me? The boat is about to take off and your standing here like an idiot!"

Ha! is he going to spend two years in an all boys school as a girl? No I think not...brat!

Besides the anger I felt when I got off the boat, I felt a new change in scenery was a good idea.

Instead of all the hot air and fumes from the city, I got fresh air and open space.

Before I got any further in town I passed by a reflective mirror

and stopped to make sure nothing would give away me being a girl.

The uniform they sent was a white sleeved shirt, a blue tie, a light green overcoat, and slacks.

Though I had to put the hem up on the pants since I was a little short.

All in all I think I can pull this off.

When I walked into the high school, I tried walking manly but got laughed at by other students.

Mirabelle, the school's dorm head led me to my dorm, dorm 16.

When I opened the door I screamed.

There on the floor was a boy with light blue eyes and grey hair.

While I took note of his handsome face

I also took note of the arrow sticking out of his stomach and the person standing over him.


	2. Misunderstandings

"Finally I can do what has to be done!" The figure I could not see spoke and raised the sharp looking shape to the other figures chest.

"Wait idiot it's-" Blood spurted out and at that point I didn't know who's voice that belonged to but on impulse. I dropped all my bags and headed full force towards the man standing over him.

"What the hell?" The man yelled as I leaped towards him.

My surprise attack left the man defenseless so I managed to knock him off his feet so I could rush over to the other boy.

"Are you still alive?" I yelled.

I turned the boy over and he was glaring at me?

"Who are you?" He said.

I looked down at the arrow that seemingly protruded out of his chest, only to find out he was holding a pen to his chest and a piece of paper on his lap of what looked like a math sheet.

"Ah sorry..." I quickly got up from my crouching position and made full contact with both men.

"I thought that..." I was at lost for words as soon as I saw their faces.

The one that turned on the light, had beautiful snow white hair and lovely amethyst eyes. The other was even more handsome from what little I saw from the outside light earlier. He had silky gray hair and blue eyes, though he was a guy I couldn't help but feel jealous of his smooth looking skin.

"Hey brat! are you listening?" The blue eyed guy stood up and grabbed my shirt collar.

"Skye..." The other guy barely even grumbled but Skye seemed to get it and let go of my collar a little bit.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He said rudely.

"I'm your roomate you twit! Who told you to play hanky panky in the dark?" I yelled.

"We were not!" Both exclaimed angrily at the same time.

"What is with all the yelling in here?" Mirabelle walked in and glared at Skye who still had my collar bunched up in his hands.

"Beating up the new kid already are we?" She said menacingly.

"No! It's a misunderstanding! He's the one who tackled Vaughn!" Skye argued.

Although he let go of my shirt he still looked as if he was going to punch my face in.

"Alright...Alright" Mirabelle looked at me and said "go ahead" I guess that meant I had to tell my side of the story so I did.

"...and that's when I walked into the love fest" I concluded.

"We were not-" Mirabelle waved her hand to cut them off.

"I see so...it is a misunderstanding..." She looked over to Skye and Vaughn who looked annoyed and said "So what were you two doing in the dark?" A tone of amusment crept in Mirabelle's voice.

"Dorm head! you know the lighting in our room doesn't work all the time" Skye rubbed his temples obviously frustrated.

"I'm just kidding!" Mirabelle said.

"So then that thing you said earlier about doing what has to be done..." I trailed off thinking of the math sheet Skye had on his lap and the pen.

"We were in the middle of doing our homework when the lights turned off. It was that moment that you walked in when Vaughn accidently squeezed his pen too hard or rather the open too hard" He rolled his eyes.

"Now that this is cleared up can I go now?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes you may!" Mirabelle said joyfully and left right after Vaughn.

Which left me and Skye glaring at each other.

"You should really just go back home" Skye said sharply.

"You should really just shut up before I make the earlier scene come true" I retorted.

Skye just rolled his eyes again and walked out the dorm but not before kicking my bags aside like trash.

"I hope you know this room will be destroyed when you come back!" I yelled loud enough for Skye to hear.

Although I had the feeling if he heard or not really didn't matter.

I ignored the feeling to punch someone and grabbed my bags. I put them on the side of the emptiest looking corner I have ever seen! While they had windows, great views and much more space! The room was practically a suite...Oh well...Anyways! My mom used to tell me that it didn't matter where you are. Just as long as your happy where your at and you have something to live for. Or maybe it was 'Don't forget the whites go in the washer first and then you move them to the dryer separately' either one I'll have to keep in mind.

So far I figured out that luck and me are not meant to be (hehe that rymed!). I have all five classes with Skye. Math, P.e, Chemistry,French, and art. Don't forget I live with him to.

"Mark theirs a phone call for you!" Mirabelle peeked her head out of the hallway and into our dorm.

"I'm coming" I said.

Mirabelle led me to her office and left after handing me the phone and closing the door for privacy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Claire! Boy am I glad to hear your voice! How's the life of a princess treating you!" Mark said enthusiastically.

"Simply delightful brother dear! And how may I ask is your head?" I complied sarcastically.

"Oh you..." He said.

I could almost imagine him making a cutesy face and that thought immediately made me laugh.

"Why princess are you mocking me?" His voice feigned hurt.

"Enough already! Why did you call me?" I said

"Just to tell you that I have three dates tomorrow!" Somehow his voice sounded even more exited than before.

"And about your roommates-" Before Mark got to finish Mirabelle stepped inside.

"I am sorry dear but I really need to take an important phone call" She said.

"Ah okay" I murmured a quick goodbye to Mark and left for lunch.


End file.
